Our Protector
by HopelessTime
Summary: A young boy is challenged against the world on his own when his parents are killed in an Car accident. As he gets older, he takes another task of taking care of his little sister, but while dedicating his life to doing right. A man appears and says that he has to live there to look after the little girl for law reasons. Will they be able to deal with each other or will more happen?


Harbadia. A place where heaven felt like it was really on Earth. Where the sun shined so brightly that even the dullest people would wear smiles upon their faces. How could you not love it? It was a place where you could forget to lock your doors some nights and not a single thing be missing from your home. And the town was friends with everyone. There wasn't a one person you couldn't count on, making it better to rely on anyone if you needed a hand or even a shoulder to cry on. Oh and how could anyone forget the children? The children were the joy of the town. Smiles were always on the faces of little ones and the sound of echoes and laughter would travel down streets making you glad that you were able to grow up like that. And did I mention the crime rate here? The crimes were drastically low, so that means only 1 crime happened each month. And then they were still mild ones, like robbing an hot dog stand or something. The housing was a decent amount and jobs were always opened no matter how many people they had, which meant that lot's of people were moving to Harbadia. At first, we were nervous of outsiders moving in because who knew what kind havoc they could bring to our peaceful city. But we were definetly wrong. It had been like nothing changed other than the city growing bigger and bigger. But no one cared, just as long as it stayed the was it was before. Beautiful. So if everything was fine before, How did it all go down hill so fast?...It felt like that accident changed it all.

It was January 2nd, 4078. The day everything changed for Koemi-Chan and I.

* * *

The sounds of pots being scraped entered my ear drums as I could kind of smell mixtures of meat, dairy, and wheat being prepared into a lovely breakfast. My stomach growled from the smells of it, making me curl up even more. I was so hungry, but I didn't want to take one foot out of this bed because once I did, then that meant that my first day of middle school would start. I had graduated from Elementary and my parents looked at that as a small step into my manhood. But in my eyes, I saw it as taking a leap from a tall building to another tall building. Nearly impossible. I had never been one to be afraid of things as little, like attending the first day of school. My parents called me 'invincible' because nothing could or would stop me. And even though it was just an silly nickname, I looked at it with pride. Invincible was the definition of me, and it fit me so perfectly that I could never complain about it. So, what was wrong with this 12 year-old boy?...I was feeling something I had never felt before. Something indescribable because I couldn't put my finger on it. I wanted to tell my parents about this feeling that was lurking it self through my body, but I knew that they would just say that I was nervous about finally attending a Middle School. And truthfully, it was something that I couldn't really rule out because maybe that was the case. Could I just be super nervous for this exhilarating day of learning new things and people? Or was there more meaning to this feeling that overwhelmed me?

I was interrupted by a gentle knock on my door."Akio, sweetie. It's time to get up and get ready for your first day."

I pull the covers over my head and shut my eyes tighter, hoping that she would just go away and let me stay home for today. My hopes are quickly shot down, when I realize that my Mother and Father wouldn't allow me to stay home after I had 2 and a half months to play the new Rex system that had came out and the ride my Trelequan up and down the street. My summer had been a blast, but now all kids this morning throughout Harbadia were moping around and still half asleep since you could barely get any sleep last night, from being so scared. Me, ha. I slept like a baby last night because like I said, things such as starting school again never frightened me. So when I woke up this morning with this feeling. It scared me more than anything, which made me not want to move.

The door creaks open and even though I couldn't see, I still opened my eyes, hoping that she wasn't really in my room. I hear her light and gentle footsteps as she made her way to my bed. I hastily shut my eyes and hope that she would remember something small, like her forgetting to take something off the stove. My Mother had recently gotten into cooking with me and she wanted someone else in the family to try it with her. Unfortunately, my Father wasn't an option because of him being caught up with work, so that left me. It took her months to get me to wear a pink apron but finally she convinced me when the said that if I cooked with her then I could get the brand new Trelequan X. Most people thinks that the Trelequan X is the exact same as the Trelequan, but in my opinion the Trelequan is bigger and cooler and even more awesome. And just like I asked, she made a deal with me that if I cooked and helped out then I could get it. She had me when she said Trele- and that was all. While cooking in the kitchen with her I realized, My Mother has a horrible memory. She'll put one thing on the stove and try to cook something else, so like a good son, I would tell her that something was burning or that something was about to burn. I could even go to the lengths and tell her that something was going to probably burn. However, even though she left the house smelling like something had died. She was getting better and better each day. She perfected some things, like how to make a perfect breakfast.

"Sweetheart are you feeling like yourself? Your usually the first to be down stairs especially on a day like this." She had already made her way across the room and was now standing in front of my bed. She tried making her presence known by tapping my head repeatedly, this was something she did when she really wanted Father to wake up and do something for her and now she was doing it to me."I'm not going to stop until you at least say something."

I settle on two words."Please, stop."

She stops like she promised and pulls back her arm from over me. She folds one over the other."Good, so your awake. Why aren't you getting ready? You should be hopping around like you do all the time, excited for a day like this one." I shift in my bed and lay straight on my back, my dark blue covers still over my face."Is my Mr. Invincible scared for the first time?"

I sit up right quickly and bring the cover down from my face in a hurry."N-No, I'm not scared!"

She shifts all her weight to one hip as she raises an eyebrow."That's the only reason I can think of, unless there is a better reason you could give me."

I sigh, my shoulders and head dropping down."...I just don't feel well is all."

She raises her eyebrow up even more."And you expect me to believe that. Don't you think all of the kids are saying that this morning?"

I knew that she wouldn't believe me, but how could I blame her? Still, I'm her son, she should believe me."Mom I'm serious. I just have this feeling in my stomach...I'm not sure what to call it though." I look down at my star wars themed blue covers."Don't you believe me?"

"...Oh, Aiko honey." She pets my hair, like petting a cat."Ever heard of butterflies?"

"Of course I have," I look up at her as she continues to pet my hair."But what do bugs have to do with this feeling that I have?"

She smiles gently."Well, when people are nervous about something they start to feel knots and stuff in their tummy." She pokes my stomach."Is that what you feel?"

I slightly tilt my head to the side as I think about my symptoms."...Yeah, I guess thats it. But I'm not nervous for today though."

"So, what could my Mr. Invincible be nervous about?" Her hand drops from my head, prepared to listen to what I had to tell her.

My eyes go back to my covers."I don't know. All I know is that I feel like something...like something might happen today. I don't know if that makes a lot of sense."

"No it makes sense sweetie..." She puts her hand on my shoulder."How about this?"I look back up at her as she is about to announce her proposal."We can change that feeling with your favorite breakfast. We've got eggs, waffles - Oh and I do mean the ones with strawberry and whip cream." She counts them all on her fingers, which lets me know that she does have my 3 favorite things, but she is missing one thing though.

"You forgot the-"

"And a cold refreshing sweet glass of Orange Juice." She completes it off with a smile."And to help your day go even better, how about you and Koemi can go to the park after school today? I know how much you like to show your Father and I how long you can stay on the monkey bars." She looks down at me with kind eyes."What do you say?"

My eyes go over my covers, as I think about all of the things she listed. She's the only one who can make my favorite breakfast the way I like it and I also do like to beat my own record sometimes of how long I can hang onto the monkey bars. They told me I was the best at it and no one could ever beat it, which made me love to go to the park that much more. I smile, but try to hide it from her by keeping my eyes on one of the white stars."I guess I'll be okay as long as we have those things to look forward to."

"I promise that you'll forget about that feeling by the time were done with today." Her hand takes it place back onto my head."Come on before you food gets cold. No one likes a cold breakfast." She leaves the room and lets me get ready.

* * *

"Teeth are white, clothes are on, backpack is supplied, shoes are tied and-" He lifts up my arm and backs away immediately, fanning his nose with a stinky face on."Phew! This young man over here is going to need deodorant fast!"

"Dad! I did put on deodorant." I say with a chuckle."And why do you guys keep calling me a young man?" I walk to the dining room table and sit down in the dark wooden chair." I'm only 12."

My Mother puts our food on plates and brings mines to the table, wearing a smile still."Because you are a young man. You've made it through one of your 6 phases. Elementary."

I look at the glass plate with a good amount of food as she sets in front of me."I have 6 phases?"

"Mhm." She walks back over to the dishwasher and grabs a couple of knifes and forks."Daycare is your first, Elementary is your second, Middle is your third, High school is your fourth." She puts the puts the silverware next to my plate and walks back over to the counter to pour me some Orange Juice." College is the fifth thing and last but not least, your profession you choose is your sixth phase."

Dad walks back into the room with my baby sister, Koemi, in his arms. She was banging his head with her rattle toy which made him wince the whole walk to the kitchen."Ow Ow - Koemi - Ow. It's not nice to hit daddy with toys." He walks over to her booster seat, as she giggles and stills tries to reach his head. He rubs his noggin once she is safely secured in the chair."I really hate that toy..."

I eat the tasty eggs off my fork while trying to contain my laughter in."I remember when that used to be my toy."

He over to me and grabs a crispy strip of bacon off my plate."Yeah well, at least you didn't try to bang my head with it every time I picked you up."

"!Hitoshi-San!" We both turn our heads to see my Mother walking to up to us and with Orange Juice in one hand and a plate with more food on it than mines in the other. She sets my cold refreshment in front of me and looks toward my father with his plate."Akio needs all the nutrition he can get, plus this is suppose to be part of our agreement."

He grabs his plate and kisses her cheek."What agreement?"

I nearly barf back up some of my food."Guys, not in the kitchen! I won't be able to keep my food down if you do that in here."

My dad smiles and takes his plate with him to the head of the table. My dad always sat there, because he felt like the man or the king of the house should sit there. I thought that it was ridiculous until my Mother agreed with him so because of that I sit on the other end of the table...Could that also be why they say I'm a young man now?...

I started chewing slowly while in thought but shrugged it off when my Mother started a conversation with him."The agreement was for Akio, I promised him that if he made it through the whole day of school then I would make him his favorite breakfast and after school, take him to the park."

"Well,"He smiles."That has to be the easiest agreement I've ever heard of, especially for him. Azumi, a fork please."

She walks over to the dishwasher and reaches for a metal fork."It usually is, but today Akio told me he wasn't feeling well."

He looks at me with a smirk and mouths the words.'Oldest trick in the book'

I smiled, even though I knew that I wasn't trying to try anything. I really did have this lurking feeling in the pit of my stomach and the weird thing about it was that I couldn't explain what was wrong which made it even worse to try and back up my story. It can easily sound like I'm lying and just trying to find excuses to stay home. But this wasn't some lie, I was telling the truth, however now I promised something to my Mother which meant, I can't back down from it. I have to ignore it and continue on with my day. I hope it goes away.

My mom sits down and we all eat our breakfast while laughing and having random conversations about the memories we all had. I remember this one time when my Father took me on a tour inside his job. He showed me all the new technology their company is suppose to be coming out with. And what's even cooler is that my Father's profession is so important to the time now, since a lot of what we use is based off of electronics. They are also the founders of the new Trelequan. The newest and most awesomest scooter ever, my parents think that they all look and move the same speed, but they can't convince me. My dad told me that he was the vice president of the company which meant that if anything ever happened to him then I would have to follow his footsteps and continue with the company. When he told me that I nearly screamed. Can you imagine it? All the scooters I could buy? I would have so many friends.

"Okay, everybody to the car." My father looks at his wrist watch."Oh man, we are going to have to speed if I'm going to get to work on time."

"Wait wait wait." My mom rushes over after rushing out of the bathroom, dressed in her elegant navy blue dress and faint black stockings, with a black pearl necklace and a decent amount of makeup on. My Mother owns an very expensive Jewelry store and she smartly decided that if her son, Me, were to follow in my Father's footsteps then Koemi should follow in hers. My dad didn't object to her suggestion, knowing that if he were to do that then she would most like do it anyways. My Mother was like that, never letting what she thought was right stop her."You never do your tie right. It's like this." She hurriedly undoes his tie and changes an alright done black tie to a perfected done black tie. They've always looked like they did the same profession since they both dressed so professional like.

She gets her black heels on and we all walk out the door as my dad turns around to lock it. My mom hands me Koemi as she picks her baby care stuff and walks over to our black Hover. A hover was a newer car that came out and just like that name said, it does hover when it drives. Most of the cars do nowadays.

"Honey, the trunk. And hurry because these bags are getting heavy." My dad does a quick glance back, as he finishes locking the door. He looks back again and presses the key remote on his keys."Thank you."

My dad jogs down the steps, rushing past me and towards my Mother to helpr her with the bags."Why do you always pack so much stuff for her? She's 2."

"Because," She lifts the bags up, with my dads help, and puts it in there neatly."She always runs through her things fast for some reason. So I want to be prepared."

"Dad," I whine."Koemi is getting heavy."

They both looks in my direction."Oh, sorry about that." Even though he apologized, it's not odd for them to always hand me her when they are rushing. They literally do all the time. I guess it doesn't click until I say something though."Okay, in the car."

I give him Koemi and walk to the car door. Me and My mother slide in at the same time."You ready for today?"

I grip the door handle and shut it."Yeah, I'll live."

She stretches her arm to the back for and high five. I hit her hand, almost missing."That's my Mr. Invincible."

A smile comes onto my face. I wasn't completely confident on today, but her encouragement helped with getting over it a bit. My dad opens the car door to my left and puts Koemi into the pink flower car seat. He straps her in and buckles it up. After she's settled, he begins to get in the car."Don't forget your suitcase."

"Ugh, thanks it would've been hectic had I left it here, especially with it just sitting out in the open." He runs back towards the stairs and grabs his suitcase. He rushes back to the car trunk and puts puts his things in there, soon returning back to the drivers seat to sit down and start it up."Okay, whew. Now were ready. Seat belts everybody."

And almost like Koemi was responding to him she giggles and rattles her Green and Pink polka-dotted rattle toy, which makes us all laugh too."Haha, I think she's laughing at us."

"That's because it's like this every morning." I buckle my seat belt."We always have crazy moments when we all leave the house."

My mother and Father smiles."Aw, we get to have crazy mornings together though."

He nods as he back out of the driveway."And I wouldn't change it for anything else in this word."

My mouth becomes agape."Not even for the greatest game system in the world?"

"Not even for the greatest anything in the world."

I shake my head in disagreement."Your making all the wrong decisions dad. Which is why when you retire, I'm going to take over and buy the greatest video games, video game systems, Trelequans, and Trampolines."

"Is that all?" My mother says with a smile."Or is there more that you request of?"

I close my eyes as I contemplate. I wait for about a minute or two before concluding."Nope, I gotta think of some more things first, but for now that's all."

"Well, if that's the case. I'm never ever going to retire if that's what your going to spend your money on, but your still a kid so it's normal for you to want that stuff. But in order to prevent that from happening since your probably going to spend your money on things like women, and clubs-"

"Dad! I never said that!" I nearly jumped out of my seat."Ugh, that's disgusting."

"You say that now. If all the guys do it at my job then you might too." He mumbles under his breath, but stops when shockingly my mom hits his arm."Anyways, basically anything that isn't for your own good that your buying. I'm going to make sure you know all the tips to being successful, but happy too. You don't want to grow old by yourself."

I relax back into my seat."As long as I have all the money and toys in the world, I won't need anyone to marry me."

"Well, there are only three kind of types in this world." He lifts up a finger."You've got cyborgs, woman, and then men. Your denying woman now, so your left with two."

"!Hitoshi-San!" She brings his hand down."Ignore that sweetheart, its whatever you feel for that person. If you love them, no matter the kind, you be with that person."

I stay silent for a minute as I try to think about what my dad was trying to say."...Hey! I'm not that..."My cheeks start to tingle."Like I said, I'm not marrying anyone. That goes for all types."

"And why are you so committed to that idea?" My dad ask.

"Because, sometimes it doesn't work out. You guys relationship is an example of a perfect one, but what if mines isn't? Then it would of been for nothing." I lean on my hand and glance out the window at passing cars and people."That's why."

It takes them a minute to respond, but they do."Honey, our marriage isn't perfect. We go through rough patches, you just don't know we do because we don't believe in showing showing that in front of you or your sister. If we did, then you wouldn't be happy. All couples go through it, but what matters in the end is that you get around it and still have that love for the other person."

I lower my eyelids as I think about that."But...But what if I don't get over the patch or you do make it over and your not sure if you still like that person?"

My mother looks over at my father and whispers something making him whisper back, probably asking for some help in explaining. I guess it's never easy when talking about a topic like this one, because no matter how much you fall in love or how much you love someone. It'll always be hard to understand if you never experience it yourself.

"Look Akio," My dads takes over."Honesty is the best quality you can have. So when in situation like that, you have to be honest with yourself and ask, Do I still carry feelings for this person? or Do you think that you can continue on in the relationship? Now, you can't say that you think, but you have to say that you know and believe that you do because if you don't then that whole relationship would of been based off of you **thinking** that you were in love when you could've only of been in the relationship because it benefited you." He glances at me for a quick second before returning his back to the road."That make sense?"

"...Yeah, I guess it did." I push myself off the car door.

"It's okay. You'll understand when you get older. I didn't think you would completely get what I was saying at such an young age."

My mother sits her hand on my Father leg."That was a really good explanation."

He smiles."I try."

I lean back onto the door to return to the scenery of passing floaters, hovers and people. I kind of got what my dad was trying to tell me, but I guess it's just some stuff that requires me to be older for me to be able to comprehend. It sounded the same to me, thinking and knowing. If you think it then do you really know that you do or not?...I don't know. But the part where my mom said that they do go through rough patches was something that couldn't convince me. They were just to perfect, its not like they drive to a secret location to argue and then drive back home happy. It just doesn't add up. I'll admit, I was a little curious to know how they were so right for each other, but then again, I didn't really want to know because then if I did then I would start to look at the marriage differently, thinking that since they argued that they weren't happy, and I really didn't want to do that. So, for now, I won't say or think anything else about it.

We come up to my school, which cuts my thoughts to an abrupt end. It looked so much larger than on how it did on the computer. I can't even think about how my High school will look like. Everyone tells me it's much bigger than this. The windows were large and went across the the front of the school, skipping over the entrance. The building was shaped oddly and almost like if you were to touch the school with one light push then it would fall. My imagination ran wild as I looked at my 'New School' approaching quickly. The light blue school floaters, were pulling in though an area where only floaters were allowed. A friend at my elementary school told me that they used to call them School buses. He was really into history and books. Lame.

My dad makes and static noise and holds his hand up to his mouth."We are now pulling up to Legend Wall Middle School. Please only people that are attending Middle school unbuckle their seat belts and wait for the vehicle to come to an complete stop." My mom adds on to the obvious imitation of a Train instructor with a choo-choo sound.

There were a lot of people here, most were on the School Floaters though."Okay, when you go in. Make sure to go the front office first."

I leave the window and move to where my Mom and Dad are."Why?"

"Because your Father," He gives a sorry smile."Forgot to get your schedule when he came to sign you in for this school. Everyone else will be going to classes, so don't get lost in the crowd. Do you want us to come in?"

"No, I think I can handle it, besides you both are going to be late if you do." I look through the window shield trying to look for familiar faces.

"Oh yeah, geez. I almost forgot about that." My dad pushes his suit sleeve up and looks at his watch."Yeah, we've got hurry. You sure your gonna be able to do this, Invincible?

I nod with a smile."Yep. I'll be fine."

"That's my boy." He pulls over in a available parking spot and puts in park."Okay, your lunchbox should be in your bag."

"Is it Flash or Spider-Man?"

"It's Flash because I know how that's your favorite Super-Hero."

"Ham or Turkey?"

He starts to answer it, but stops. This question always gets him."Turkey. Ham makes you nauseous." Mom answers.

I nod."Jello or vegetables?"

They both look at each other."Vegetables."

Thinking that they got it right I start to lean back into me seat but quickly return back."Whoa, what?"

In unison they both start to laugh."Were kidding, were kidding. We gave you two types of Jello."

"The one with fruit and one without?"

"Bingo." They clarify.

I lean back into my seat and pull open my door to step out. My mom was looking through her rear view mirror and My dad turned slightly around to watch me step out."Have the greatest day at school, honey. And don't forget the park is after school."

"How can I mom? That was part of our promise." I shut the door as my dad rolls down the window.

"Oh and don't forget. Try not to talk so much this year, since every year before the teachers just couldn't seem to go a week without calling us." He gave me a look after finishing his very short speech.

"Trust me dad," I reassure him."You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll minimize it a little this year." Even though I was reassuring him that I would I couldn't really really promise it. It's just that I have a natural need to talk more often than other kids, but I have to I suppose. I'm pretty sure getting phone calls every week from somebody can be a little annoying with them telling them how to discipline their kids.

"Okay, now hurry up, so your not late." He stretches his arm towards me and I reach back in and give him a fist pump."And try to talk to some girls this year. I'm sure they love to talk to you, but you probably push them away."

My cheeks turn a very slight pink, thank goodness it wasn't really noticeable. He had no idea how right he was.

"Hitoshi-San, stop!" She lightly hits his arm, making him move his arm back."Akio, can talk to anyone he wants." She rolls her window down and I automatically walk to where she is.

She turns to me and smiles."Sweetheart, remember our talk we just had in the car?"

I nod.

"Just...You don't have to really think about things like that yet. Besides, your way to young for love to start for you, so for now only focus on what you want to do. Like talking with your guy friends if that's what you want to do or talking to some girls or cyborgs, only it that's what you want to do." She looks up at me with a smile."Okay?"

I nod with a smile."Mhm, I got it."

My dad leans over towards her window to see my face, doing the same motion as I."Your Mother is right, even though I joke about it a lot. It really doesn't matter to us who you choose to talk to, just as long as they aren't a bad influence on you. Alright?"

Another smile forms onto my face from them being so confused and concerned about the topic more than me."Okay Okay, I'll be fine. I know my rights from my wrong."

"Okay, Me and your Father love you." And again almost as if My sister was agreeing she starts shaking her rattle."Oh hehe, and your sister."

"I love you too. Have a good day at work, you guys." I stand back, holding the blue backpack straps on the side of me.

"Love you Akio." My dad waves and looks in his rear view mirror making sure no pedestrians were passing by.

I wave back at them as they slowly start to back out of the parking space. My mom looked like a proud Mom watching her son go to college like in the movies, my dad had a smile and was saying something to my mom, probably saying I thought you said you wouldn't cry. They didn't know that I heard the conversation a couple of days earlier. My mom had actually been kind of sad about me growing up so fast, I guess she doesn't want me to leave her. But their my family, I could never leave them. My dads puts the car in neutral and they start to drive away, but not before he honked the horn making me smile. They really do think I can do it, but I'm not so sure of it because the further they got, the more the feeling in my stomach was starting to grow.

This wasn't happening in the car and at breakfast, but it's only when I was in my room and now. I look down at my tummy and hold it. I can't break our promise, if I ask to go home then I won't be Mr. Invincible anymore, but now as a coward.' And I refuse to be called that, even though I'm sure my parents would never call me that.

I close my eyes and swallow. I can do this. I reopen my eyes and start to walk towards the school's entrance as the other kids were. As I get closer, the school just seems to just keep getting bigger and bigger, just like my stomach. I can't let this hold me back from enjoying my first day. I'll get to meet new friends and teachers, so I should just try to relax a little more and try even harder at not paying attention to it.

My thoughts are stopped to an hand that places itself on my shoulder making me gasp a little. The person makes them self known by walking by my side at the same speed."Akio, I was calling your n-name..."

The kid that was around my height was nearly out of breath, his dark raven hair wetly attached to his forehead. His school uniform hanging off of one shoulder and, even though he didn't notice it, he was putting all his weight on me to walk."Kaedo-Chan, I'm sorry I didn't hear you..."

He smiles weakly, although still out of breath."It's okay." He gets his breathing under control and finally pushes off me, fixing himself up."C-Can you believe it?"

My hands still rest on my blue backpack straps as I look over at my best friend."Believe what?"

He sighs in amazement."This...Look at how far we've come. Before you know it, we'll have responsibilities and jobs."

I shake my head, not wanting to imagine something like that."You sound like our Mothers."

A bright smile forms on his face."I know, Akio. You tell me that all the time."

I carelessly shrug."Because it's true."

"Haha, Akio-Chan, at least you have you future settled for you." I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, Kaedo-Chan?"

He looks over at me with an innocent face and confused."What?"

An sulking feeling comes over me."What do you mean 'What'? I'm talking about what you just said, how do you know that my life is settled for me?"

"Oh," His smiles returns."Your Father is the Vice-President of Livid Corp, Right?"

I barely nod, still waiting for him to explain."Mhm."

"So that means, that most likely he's going to give you the job if something were to ever happen to him." He smiles at my perplexity."Has he not explained this to you, Akio-Chan?"

"No..." He nods, grasping that I had no idea what he meant, but it isn't until then that I finally come to and correct my statement."I mean yes! He has, but how do you know about this? I had no idea about it a few months ago."

"Don't worry, I didn't know until a few days ago too. My Mother told me about earlier this week, something about how that lots of people do it for their kids. Don't you think that it's pretty cool? A job already ready for when you graduate high school."

I shrug once more."I suppose...It's not like I really want to take on all of the responsibility, but honestly only want to spend the money I get from there."

"Anyone in your footsteps would be happy to be working for such an big company, especially at the age you'll be when you graduate." The doors were held open by people that worked in the building. Children's voices and laughter echoed throughout my ears, reminding me that we were really in middle school and next would high school. The thought of it excited me. but at the same time made me a little gloomy. I wanted to have fun and live my life with my friends, not have to be the one working late hours or whatever adults do while they are at work. It all just seems a bit boring to me. I've never told My Father my actual thoughts knowing that if he knew then he would probably do everything in his power to reverse my decision, like bringing me to his job more often and discussing the work he did that day every night. So, I guess in the end what I'm trying to say is that it's to much for me to handle...These the are times when I question if I really am invincible because when I think about this, my thoughts and decisions about it don't help much with convincing myself that I really can do it all by myself...Father don't ever leave me, I-I just don't know if I can take all of the pressure.

Again, my thoughts are cut to an end when my friend calls my name."Akio-Chan," He whines."I can't keep up..."

I blink twice, still coming out of my day-dreaming. I tend to day dream at the most inappropriate times, it will just have to wait for later."Kaedo?..." I follow my friends voice finally looking over my shoulder to see my friend trying to squeeze through people to get back by my side. The kids in front of them were 3 very familiar girls.

It was Aimi, Chie, and Izumi. These girls were supposedly the most popular girls throughout our elementary school. Chie-Chan was the smartest one of them all, yet she was very cold and cruel. It almost felt like a black aura hung around her, making you nervous to be in her presence. Izumi-Chan was the quietest, probably the nicest one out of them all and the weird thing was - None of them are nice! She can be nice one minute and then turn around and back stab you the next. And last but not least is the snobbiest one of them all, Aimi-Chan. Aimi-Chan was like a leech. She would attach herself to you, always hopping to someone different each week and clinging onto you. It would be for the dumbest things, like if this girl had the best brand of lipstick then she would try to talk to her, or if you had a lot of money she would try to hang with you. So for those very reasons I tried to stay clear of her because if she found out that my Father worked for a place that was known world wide then she would nearly bash everyone to be my friend. I thought I had been doing a perfect job of steering clear of her, but nope karma always finds its way around. In grade school, Our parents were invited for Career Day and stupid me decided that I should tell my Father to come and speak. So to make a long story short, she found out about where my dad worked and I hadn't realized it until she was the first one to start asking him questions after his speech.

She looks up from her mini mirror that she was looking into, locking eyes on me instantly."Well, if it isn't Akio-Chan? The kid who never wants to talk to me." She says in a sad and cute voice.

Izumi-Chan adds an 'Aww', something that wasn't really necessary. Geez, if only my Father saw how these girls really were then maybe he wouldn't talk about my decisions so much."Hi, Aimi-Chan." I say quickly with no emotion.

I wanted it to be clear that I wanted nothing to do with her or her friends. Honestly, I don't understand how she never caught on in grade school, better yet, since I first heard about what she does. And without giving a care of what they said, I reach in between them and grab a hold of my hopeless friend.

They all groan and sigh under their breath as I pull him through, and as usual he tries to say sorry on his way past them. Haven't I specifically told him to stop saying sorry all the time...What am I gonna do with this kid?

I finally get Kaedo-Chan through and beside me."T-Thanks, but you didn't have to pull me through them."

"Well, that's what happens when you can't keep up." I smile briefly before looking ahead of me. There are so many people here and it looks really chaotic.

He hesitates to look back and when he does he quickly turns back around, wearing an 'Please Don't Kill Me Face'. He elbows me in my arm, oblivious to what the problem could be now."What?"

"They are putting lasers in the back of our heads right now, I can feel it." He whispers only to me, but it didn't sound like it.

"Ignore them."

"I'm trying, but I can't. It's like being interrogated and were the criminals." Why the heck is he comparing this to cop shows? Ugh, I told him to stop watching them. It only makes him think everything is related to that stuff.

I roll my eyes."Well, look forward and help me find the Front office." I look over at my friend to see if he was doing as I said and never really listening he continued to look back, only to see them staring at him.

He never does as I tell him to...

A smile forms on my face after about a minute of him repeating the same dumb actions and getting the same dumb reactions."Hey, Kaedo-Chan?"

"Yeah, Akio-Chan?"

"Wanna know a secret?" I say with a smug look.

He furrows his eyebrows."Can't it wait for later? Telling a secret in a place like this could quickly get leaked out, since there are so many people around."

I look over at my dense friend with an annoyed expression."Just come here, Kaedo."

After a moment of deciding, he leans over his ear where my mouth was."What's so important that it couldn't wait until later?"

I cup around his ear to pretend as if I'm trying to only tell them when I really wanted Aimi-Chan and her friends to hear."Did you know that their keen to Medusa?"

"Haha, Akio-Chan! That's not funny." He chuckles."They might hear you making fun of them."

"I'm not kidding Kaedo, I think they might be." He continues to laugh, but after a few seconds he looks over to see me not cracking one smile at all.

An expression of being shocked and anger quickly takes its place on his face."Oh come on! Don't tell me that you really think that!"

I simply nod twice.

He backs away quickly and denies that something like that could be true, but Kaedo is gullible. It doesn't take much to convince him."No No wait, listen. If you say you feel as if lasers are being pointed at your head. Don't you think you should take this a little more seriously?"

"That can't be true! They don't even look like her!" He quickly objects.

"Shh! You don't want them to hear us..."I pull him back near me."Medusa was known to turn people to stone with her intense stare, so what do you think that means when they are staring at you?"

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he thinks, but sure enough, he slowly starts to consider the idea."But I'm not turning to stone."

"You don't notice it at first. No one ever does. They never turn you to stone on the outside, but on the inside they are turning your heart to stone, making you weaker and weaker each day until you go." I take my hand and move it across my neck, indicating death.

"A-And how are you so sure of this? How do you know so much about them?" I had him right where I wanted him. He sounded scared and he was believing me now.

"Because I seen this special on Television. They told me that she can take human form just like us, yet do the same things as her. Did you know that there is more than one?"

His eyes got wider, his pupils becoming about 30 percent larger then before."That explains why I always feel cautious around them."

I almost started to snicker from him believing me so easily, but it really had to be done otherwise he wouldn't of stopped looking back and complaining. Does this make me a horrible person?

"We can hear you two dull-witted losers talking about us!" Aimi-Chan snaps at us, nearly scaring the living daylight out of Kaedo and I.

Kaedo jumps and then tries to go on the opposite side of me, since me and Kaedo didn't notice them on the side of him."Ah, s-stay back you stone turning witches!"

Oh this is getting to good...

They gasp at the name that leaves his mouth from fear, making the girls put their hands on their hips and rolls their eyes. Basically the same routine that they've always done since I laid eyes on them."How dare you, Kaedo-Chan!? And to think that Chie-Chan liked you!"

Chie-Chan doesn't acknowledge the fact that she just blurted this shocking secret out. She only keeps her head forward and pushes her glasses up the freckled bridge of her nose. Chie-Chan was really odd at times. Her black hair gave her this odd aura, almost like an Gothic aged style. But maybe that's what made her a little more better than Aimi and Izumi. The fact that she didn't act like them all the way and dressed like she had her own weird style."...C-Chie-Chan doesn't like me!"

She looks over at us, books in hand as she only looks at me and Kaedo up and down with a blank expression, not saying a thing."..."

I wasn't for sure if Kaedo and I shivered at the same time. I can't believe we were so terrified of a girl like that. Kaedo-Chan gets closer to my ear."When are we getting to our classes?"

I move closer to him, whispering also."After we get out of the Front Office."

"Where's that?"

"...Behind them."I thought that Front Office was further down the hall, but it would make sense for an Office to be by the entrance. My eye had caught the sign that said Front Office in big bold words while the girls were all intensely staring at us with different emotions. Aimi-Chan's being heated. Izumi being disgusted probably with the fact that two of them liked us and then Chie-Chan's stare that had carried no emotion, but like she was talking through her eyes. Forget whatever they are telling us. All I know is that I have to get around them and to the Office behind them.

"What...What are we going to do? How are we going to get around them?" He mumbled under his breath, gripping onto my shoulder even more.

My eyes go to the floor as I try to come up with a solution, so as soon as Kaedo feels me jump, he knows that I've come up with an idea."...Just pay close attention and whatever I say do, you do."

"Akio-Chan, I'm not so sure if I should do what you say do. Your plans never work out like you plan for it to."Geez, thanks for the confidence.

"Just do what I say." I sigh with an shut mouth so the girls don't notice. Show time.

I walk calmly over to where Aimi-Chan is, and gesture for Kaedo to do the same, but the way he walks over to Chie-Chan is more nervous like and his smile isn't so believable...Man, I'm going to hate myself for doing this. I reassure myself that it's just to get past them because other than that, I would rather be turned into stone than doing this.

"Just what are you planning, Akio-Cha-" I reach down and grab her hand, bringing it up to my mouth and kissing it.

Her Expression= Priceless

I gesture for Kaedo to do it too, and after a lot of silent arguing he finally gives in and shyly does his part too.

Her Expression= Blank

I mouth him, telling him to repeat after me."Aimi-Chan,"

"C-Chie-Chan,"

I look into her eyes with the kindest face I could wear."As much as I would love to stare at your lovely face too. I couldn't possibly miss classes because if I want to be able to give you my all, then I need to attend them. Do you understand?" She nods slowly, still looking at me with a face as if hypnotized.

He repeats, messing up some words though. She tilts her head and nods without giving much thought to it.

I bring my hand up to her face and smile."Be good, Aimi-Chan."

She smiles and nods looking a bit disappointed though."O-Okay."

Kaedo does the same, but his was a little awkward."B-Be good, Chie-Chan."

"..." She only nods.

My hand leaves her face as I start to move past her, I nod towards the front office. It takes him a minute for him to look up at me because he was still looking at Chie-Chan. What the heck is wrong with this kid? He's acting like an better actor than me, almost like he's not faking...Oh that's ridiculous!

He finally looks up and he jogs to get by my side."What was that?"

"What?"

He gives off a tone, saying that I knew exactly what he was talking about. Hehe, I did."That back there. That whole act. I never agreed to kiss her hand because I don't have feelings for her nor do I understand her mixed feelings at all."

I roll my eyes."Kaedo-Chan, Chie-Chan may be pretty difficult to understand, but I don't think she likes you."

He looks over his shoulder."You don't think so?"

"Yeah, her silence should be enough for us to understand that Aimi-Chan was only saying that to get under your skin." I furrow my eyebrows as I start to think of something."Hey, this might sound crazy, but...it's only a dumb question..."

"Alright, What is it?"

I look over at him."Do you like Chie-Chan?"

My question takes him off guard and he starts panic, his cheeks turning a slight pink."W-What? Akio-Chan! I don't like her...I was only doing your idiotic plan."

We enter the Office and approach the desk. It looks like some other peoples parents forgot to get them their schedule too, because some were sitting in chairs while others were crying. I doubt that the ones crying were here for any schedules, but more for them to get a call to go back home. Home. That feeling was still there. Just when I thought I was ignoring it so well, all I did was think of home and now the feeling is back and even heavier."My plan wasn't dumb, it was pure genius. Only smart people come up with plans so easily."

He folds his arms and rolls his eyes."The plan was not good at all. Were playing with their emotions. Fighting fire with fire. Were asking for them to come and talk to us even more now."

I put my hands on the front desk."Well if they come back, we'll just ignore them until we have no where to run, which will probably lead to us having to do what we just did again."

He smacks his hand on his face and sighs heavily."There are so many mistakes with that idea and your saying your smarter than me."

I hold a finger up."Actually I never said that I was smarter than you," He almost says something before I interrupt."but if I'm right, you were the one to follow what I said to do."

He tries to talk again, but like before I interrupt."Oh haha, and weren't you the one to believe me when I said that they were keen to Medusa?"

"B-...I-.."

I smile."That now puts you and I at the same level, Kaedo-Chan."

He sighs, giving up about trying to win the argument, especially since he wasn't really going to win anyways.

The older woman with glasses finally turns to us wearing a smile on her face."You two young men must be here for your schedule, Correct?"

I shake my head."No, just me."

"Okay, Please sit over there in one of the chair and wait until we call you up." She points to where some kids were patiently waiting in chairs.

"Thank you." I turn from the desk and walk over to one of the chairs where Kaedo-Chan follows and plops down next to me."Thanks for sitting in here with me."

"Technically, I never offered to sit in here with you. You just said you had to go to the office." He down at his fondling fingers on his lap.

I look over to my annoying friend with a small smile."Kaedo-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You have no idea how sometimes the over powering feeling of wanting to hit you becomes so hard to hold back. Yet somehow I amaze myself when I make it through without doing just that." I give a smile after I'm done with what sounds like an insult.

Kaedo-Chan just looks at me with wide eyes, but soon they fade back down to their normal size."Akio-Chan, Remember how I used to be so terrified of you?"

I narrow my eyes."Yes..."

He smiles brightly, confusing me of why he was after I had just insulted him."You may be physically able to beat me up, but I am still mentally better than you."

I raise an eyebrow."Are you seriously still on that? Did I not give enough reasons of why I'm smarter than you?"

"I'm just really gullible. That doesn't make me dumb, only naive. Now, answer this if you think your smarter." He closes his eyes, and intertwines his fingers on his lap.

Another thing about Kaedo-Chan, he may be super naive, but he doesn't like when I compare my intelligence level to his. He thinks that I'm not dumb but also not smarter than him which is obvious. Even I know that he is one of the smartest people I know, but even when I joke about me being more intelligent. He just has to go to the ends of the Harbadia to prove me wrong. So in a way, it sounds like he's insulting me. Wow, I have never thought of it like that. It's like he's insulting me without even noticing that he is.

"At a party, everyone shook hands with everybody else. There were 66 handshakes. Therefore, How many people attended the party?" Kaedo-Chan had a confident look on his face, with his head held up high and his eyes closed. He has always loved education more than me, so him being this dedicated to prove that he's smarter makes me laugh. He should know that I agree with him 100 percent, but its still funny to see him get upset about something that I've agreed with. Besides, if I had the physical part to beat him up, then who am I to take away his pride? His pride was his intelligence. If I were to do such a thing, then he probably would say stuff like no one ever notices him. Kaedo never really had an high self esteem as I did, so therefore his smartness is a backup because he really does brag about it a lot. And nobody ever gets angry at him for it because possibly they think the same as well.

Besides, I didn't know the answer anyways."...Kaedo-Chan, I have no clue. My mind might explode from thinking to hard about it." I play along and rub the sides of my head.

He opens his eyes and nods once."Exactly. My case is closed."

I smile."Haha, Kaedo-Chan, you were right when you said to me that I was like a big brother."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion."Why?"

The thoughts from before were something that only I knew and if only I could tell him about it would he fully understand. But those words won't ever leave my mouth. Something like that would hurt him."N-Nothing, just that we argue like brothers would."

Kaedo-Chan stares at me with an thinking face on, maybe he was trying to see if I was lying, but I'm not exactly easy to read. And with him being so gullible he was bound to believe it anyways."...Akio-Chan, is that what you were really thinking?"

I nod."Of course Kaedo, I wouldn't lie to my best friend. Haha, Come here." I pull him to me and give him a knuckle sandwich. He started wailing and squirming trying to get from out of my grasp, but it was the only thing I could think of to get him to stop thinking so hard about it.

"Ah, Akio-Chan! You know I hate it when you do this!..." His yelling caught the attention of other students sitting near by and some teachers, but they all went back to what they were doing, probably thinking that me and him were related.

"Haha, I just couldn't resist myself." I continue messing with my friend, before the woman called my name making me abruptly stop in my tracks and look up.

"Miyagi, Akio?" It was another older woman and she had multiple folders in her hand with what I expect had everyone's schedule inside them."Is he here today?"

"Hai, I am." I remove my hand from above of Kaedo-Chan and he immediately sits up with an irritated expression as he tried to fix his raven hair and uniform. Oh, that was another thing about it him. He was very clean and never wanted to look sloppy when he did something. Me on the other hand, could make a mess and not care that I did until after I was done with whatever I was doing. Me and him were very different when it came to things like that, but that what's makes us best friends. That kind of reminds me of the time when we first met in grade school, but that's for another story.

I walk up to her, accepting a folder with only a few papers inside."Those are only some papers for your parent or guardian to sign also your schedule too. I hope it wasn't a long wait."

I shake my head with an reassuring smile."No, not at all. Thank you."

She continues reading off names and students walked up to collect their folders. I walk over to where my friend was sitting."Ready to go?"

He was combing through his hair with his fingers. He sighs still angry that I had done that in public. "Yeah, Akio-Chan you have no idea how long it takes to get my hair perfect." He holds out a finger."One little strand could stand out and make the hairstyle ugly."

I roll my eyes."Kaedo-Chan, your hair is fine. You can act like such a girl sometimes." I admit jokingly.

"I do not!" He cries out."Next time, you can wait in the office by yourself."

A smile forms on my once irritated expression."Oh it was only a joke, Kaedo-Chan." I can't really play these kind of jokes like that because he's always the one to believe me so easily. Besides, haha I did kind of mean it, but my lips are sealed.

He gets up immediately and walks past me and out the office, leaving some kids snickering. I'm the one the walks away from arguments, not him. I roll my eyes and turn around to try and catch up with him."Come on, Kaedo-Chan. It was only a small joke. Everyone knows that your not a girl."

His arms are crosses across his chest, as he continues to walk forward."That's not why I'm upset."

I raise an eyebrow."Then what could you possibly be angry about?"

"You always embarrass me in front of everyone!" He turns around, bringing his fist down beside each other, almost like he was going to swing at me.

By this time the halls were almost clear which left the passing students to turn heads, some teachers as well. I sigh, with a smirk still on my face."We always embarrass each other in public. Its what we do."

He narrows his eyes."No! Akio-Chan! You do it so much more to me that it doesn't even feel like your being a big brother to me anymore. More like you are just doing it for the laughs."

The laughs..."Kaedo-Chan what are you going on about? Your my best friend! We have always joked like this!"

He folds his arms and looks away avoiding my angry gaze."Akio-Chan, I-I just don't want to be your shadow this year."He truthfully confesses.

My eyes widen at his real reason for acting the way he did. And to think that he never thought of it. I lower my gaze down at the floor as well, my angry subsiding."Kaedo-Chan...How long have you felt like that?"

"...Ever since 4th grade. I would see how every one wanted to talk to you or how everyone adored you. Or your life. They would say you had the perfect family. Successful parents and all." He slightly looks up at me with gloomy eyes, making me even more motionless."It's like being invisible and that whatever good characteristics that you carry don't matter anymore because when you walk into the room I'm forgotten."

"...Kaedo-Chan, I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because telling you would only make you worry and try to make me feel better about the situation." He looks up with watery eyes, trying to hold them back with his all."I...I'm sorry that I didn't tell you."

I never cry in front of anyone, so in order to show him that I'm not different than him. I allow some of my tears that I was holding back to fall too.

His dark brown orbs widen as he sees this for the first time."...Akio-Chan..."

I smile weakly."...Kaedo-Chan, were not different so different at all." I grab him and give him a hug, embracing my little brother/ best friend."We all just have different things about us that make us unique. Others have to try hard to get attention while others don't, but while you may think that I'm one who gets it easier...The truth is, I know that I wouldn't be talked to as often if it weren't for my parents and their money. Lot's of people will only like you for what you have, but you Kaedo. You have a personality and if only you would start portraying it more than you do now, rather than to allow your self to sit on the side."

He slowly hugs me back and he begins to cry silently too."...You've never cried in front of me Akio-Chan."

"Haha, your the first Kaedo..." I muffle into his shoulder.

"Your really are like a big brother...I'm sorry I said you weren't." He apologizes.

"No, you were just angry. It's normal for you to act out in anger when something like that has been on your mind for that long." I hug him tighter."Next time just tell me when something is wrong and don't hide it, okay?"

He nods."Okay, Akio-Chan."

Just then our touching forgiving moment is cut short when my name is announced over the intercom with an immediately following afterwards. Me and Kaedo separate and wipe our faces."...I wonder why there calling my name. They probably forgot to give me another slip for my parents to sign or something."

"Do you want me to come with you?" He said softly while rubbing his eyes fro excess tears.

"But your gonna miss you classes and I know you don't like being late."

He smiles briefly."Were already late to our classes. I honestly don't think us being an extra 5 minutes late would matter, besides it the first day too."

"Okay were gonna run in and leave out quickly." I turn around with my friend beside me.

"Sounds good to me."

We take the short trip back to the office and enter the place we had just left from. As I turn the corner, I see a woman along with 2 police officers. The woman glances at me briefly before looking at me again."Oh, you must be Akio Miyagi."

I nod, confused that this professional looking lady knew my name. She bends down to my level and peers over at my friend."Is he your friend?"

I nod once more while looking over at Kaedo-Chan, who's expression was equally puzzled as I was."Yes..."

She smiles at my response, but it was more like a sad smile."...That's good...Now, I bet your wondering who I am, aren't I right?"

"Yes, I thought you worked here, at the school?" I explain to her.

"No, I actually wanted to be a teacher when I was growing up, but I wanted to work with the law when I got older. It isn't always easy, working for them though because the kind of job I have is where I have to deliver messages to people." She keeps a smile on her face, age wrinkles around her smile. Father always told me that people get age wrinkles from working to hard or from stress.

"Are you here to deliver a message to Akio-Chan?" He happily guesses wanting to be the first to guess. I'm glad he's feeling better.

"Hai, I am indeed here to deliver something to him, but first I'd like to bring you down to the station. It will all make sense there and for being such a good boy we'll give you an lollipop at the end, Alright Akio-Chan?"

I nod."But, do my parents know about this first? They always want me to tell them where I'm going."

The woman looks back at the two police officers who were listening to our conversation. The expressions that were on there faces were sad and disheartening. I wonder why everyone looked so sad. She turns back with the same smile as before."We'll explain everything back at the station."

"Okay..." She stands up and puts her arm over my shoulder, leading me out of the office."Kaedo-Chan! I'll meet you later after I'm done with everything! You can just go to your classes!"

He stands there dazed at what just happened and finally decides that he should do exactly that. He rarely does what I ask, so this was a first."Okay, I'll save you a seat for when you get back!"

The woman leads me to an shiny black floater parked in front of the school, with two police floaters behind her."Wow, your floater almost looks like my Dads."

"Well, you get to drive in it today or do you want to drive in a police floater?" She says while peering down at my face, but still having a grip on my shoulders.

My eyes open up widely from being able to do such a thing."Really!? I want to drive in the police one!"

The lady and the officers all smile from my happiness from riding in one. But it was true, I had never rode in one before in my life, so getting the chance to was fun."Okay, just go with officer Ayano and he'll strap you in and let you drive with us."

"Okay." The officer walks over with a smile. He had gray and black hair and a western looking mustache, just like in the western shows.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

I nod."Ready."

He leads me over to police floater and straps me in the back seat. Wow, I can't wait to brag to my friends of how I rode in the back of a police cruiser and they didn't. They are going to be jealous. The police makes sure I'm alright and I nod, he then leaves and walks back over to where the lady and other officer were. They all looked a little stress because those were the movements my dad did when he was. The rubbing his face, pushing his hair back, and exhaling roughly. I could barely see over the window because of me being locked down with these seat belts. I guess police officers were really cautious about their criminals since they have such good secure and safe seat belts. '

After their talk outside they all walk to their separate vehicles. Officer Ayano opens his car and slides into his seat belt, after making sure we both have out seat belts on, he looks back with a smile."Is this your first time riding in one of these?"

I nod quickly."Hai, It looks just like how it does on the shows. Haha, my friend will be so excited when I tell him I rode in one. He really likes crime shows and admires you guys career choice."

He raises an eyebrow."Well, if you ever want, you and your friend could ride in one whenever you'd like."He smiles."How's that sound?"

My mouth is left open."T-That sounds really cool, Officer Ayano!"

He smiles and turns around in his seat. He honks the horn lightly, signaling to the cars in front of us to start moving. And on cue, we all leave my school and are soon going down the street. I sit anxiously, wondering what they could want to talk to me about. But nothing comes to mind when I think about it, so I just leave it alone until we get there.

As were driving we pass my sister daycare. We lived down the street from my school and technically, Koemi-Chan's school."That's Koemi-Chan's school."

"Oh, who's Koemi-Chan?" He questions.

My eyes leave me window and I looks over at him."My little sister."

"Y-You have a little sister?" I couldn't see his face, but the sound of his voice made me hesitate to continue talking about the subject.

"Haiii," I accidentally drag my i. I didn't want it to sound like I was denying the fact that she was."She's 2."

He nods slowly."Oh, well do you have any other relatives?"

"No, not that I know of. The chance of me having some isn't exactly low, but as far as I know, I've never really talked to them." I furrow my eyebrows."Hey, this sounds like an interrogation." I really sounded like Kaedo when I said that.

His voice changes with his mood as well."Oh no no no, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I was only curious."

For the moment the conversation dies down, leaving us silent and me returning back to the window. A few minutes later, we pass what looks like an accident. The car was being lifted up onto a tow truck and yellow duck tape was wrapped around the area. Blood was spotted on the ground, making me shiver a little. It looks like the person who was in the accident was really hurt badly. A man was being put into custody, from an officer. He looked disoriented, like he wasn't fully there in the situation. Then there were other citizens that were being questioned from Officers. Some were crying while others were consoling others with hugs. The whole scene just looked sad, like a movie. It didn't seem real and it wasn't even my situation. I peer up at the car that had been lifted up onto the truck and it looked very similar, almost like my Father's vehicle...

That was the moment I started piecing things together. The reasons as to why he was asking me about my relatives, the reason why they were here to talk to me, yet wouldn't talk to me at the school, why everyone's expression looked like death had come and rained on them...And why my stomach would hurt when I thought about home...

The police officer looks back at me to see why I was being so quiet."...Hey, Akio-Chan! Don't look over there!"

I looked over at the police officer, only seeing his mouth words instead of hearing them, time felt like it had stopped and I had completely died. Or maybe it was the feeling of wanting to. Most people would think, How could you, a kid, possibly want to end their life so early since it had only just began? But if only they were sharing the exact emotions that I was feeling then you wouldn't know. No will ever know what this feeling feels like...unless you experience it.

The officer kept yelling at me for me to stop, but my eyelids closed and opened half way. Looking down at my hands, and seeing my genetics flow throughout me. Life paused for me, and at the moment, tears couldn't even escape my soul, but only silence. I didn't cry for it at all because maybe the pain was to deep for me to even shed a tear. Silence was the only thing I did for a very long time...I blocked out everything. I blocked out the world, thinking that the world was going to block me out first. Family wasn't something that I had, so Kaedo-Chan was someone I considered as now an everyday part of my life. When his parents took me and Koemi-Chan, I felt like maybe things would turn up and I would finally find something to live for, but as time moved on, my life didn't. My expressions didn't. His parents looked at it as an reasonable thing, but now that I think back, my actions were still uncalled for. It was one thing to bring myself down since I was already to far gone, but...bringing down Kaedo-Chan...he shouldn't of ever been part of it.

* * *

"Akio-Chan! Where are you sneaking off to in the middle of the night?" He whispered while peering out of the window.

I cautiously climbed out the window and down a rusty metal ladder."I'm going to see Hisao...I think they are going to let me join tonight. I just know that they are."

We had aged up into our older years and were currently teenagers. Still in the depression of my parents death, I started to change who I was. And from changing who I was, I ended up turning into someone that even I didn't like. Kaedo-Chan was still the same dorky kid who was over obsessed with being clean, but over all over the years, he was starting to looked like the big brother. I was 16, so in the book that made me the big brother, but based off my actions, I wasn't being a good role model for him. At the time, I knew that, but still couldn't stop what I was doing, it was like I was trapped. Trapped under a floor of ice, that was to thick for me to break.

"Akio-Chan! Get back in here!" He demanded while whisper yelling."Those people are bad news and you know it...I don't trust them, especially Hisao. I think he likes you. And I do mean more than a friendly way."

I jump down from the last step and pull up my black bandanna that was covering up my mouth. I shrug carelessly."And what if I like him too?"

Kaedo-Chan angrily looks at me."No! No! Hell no! You do not like him!" He looks back in his room at his door, hoping his parents wouldn't hear him."...Akio-Chan!...Damn it...I'm coming with you..."

I patiently wait while tapping my foot."Come on, I don't have all day."

"This is so fucking dumb of you...to sneak out to see him." He climbs down the ladder in his pajamas and slippers."And I know that if I don't come with you then something bad could happen."

I roll my eyes and fold my arms."Kaedo-Chan, loosen up. If your lucky enough you'll maybe get to be in the gang too."

He looks over his shoulder, quickly."I don't want to be in a fucking gang! And you shouldn't be in one too!" He carefully steps down on the last step and walks over to me."This isn't how you parents raised you and you know it!"

I glare at him with a blank look."Your point?"

He sighs heavily, not hiding the fact that he was angry and disappointed at me."...Akio-Chan, your parents wanted you to grow up in the same steps as your father did. Be successful, grow up and make something of yourself...and to help Koemi-Chan."

I look away, avoiding his face."...Kaedo-Chan, I didn't let you tag along for you to give me fucking speeches."

Kaedo backs away while shaking his head."I don't know how many times I have to keep telling you this for it to sink in your head. But hopefully some day, during one of my speeches, you'll listen and make better choices than the ones right now."

He was right, I knew that my choices right now were very poor and idiotic, but I didn't care about how I ended up, because even though Kaedo-Chan and his parents said they cared and showed it. I still couldn't convince myself that they really did.

I take my hands and put them inside of my black hoodie jacket, fumbling around for what I was looking for. I pull out a cigarette and lighter, but not before peering up at him to see him harshly glaring at me."What? Can I at least have a smoke? Your not letting me do anything else."

"...Fine. This is your last one this month." He looks down at the carton and snatches is away.

"Kaedo! What the fuck?!" I yell.

He slides one out and hands me it."There..."

I peer down at the small cigarette. It looked so much bigger in the box."Ugh, damn." I accept the cigarette and place on my mouth after pulling down the bandanna grumpily from not getting my way. I light it up with the red lighter. I inhale, letting the smoke build up and exhaling slowly.

Kaedo-Chan shakes his head and starts pacing back and forth slowly from unconsciously."I don't even know how you hide this stuff away from them, they are always in my room looking for things."

I take the cigarette out of my mouth, allowing the smoke to fade into the air."You know where you put all of your porno magazines?"

Kaedo-Chan's eyes open up wide and he rushes over to me and covers my mouth."H-How'd you know about that?"

"I'll tell you once you get your dirty hand off my mouth..." I mumble on his palm.

His face turns a slight shade of pink as he backs away shyly."Akio-Chan, How the hell do you know about that? I made sure to hide it in a good place."

"That just shows how much we think alike because while I was thinking of an place, I happen to look over to where your dresser is and from the angle I was at, I could see a hidden drawer under it. I walked over and fumbled with the thing to pull it out and once I finally managed to get it open, I saw about 3 magazines, tissues, lotion-" I see Kaedo-Chan face get redder as I went on. So in order to avoid the poor kid from bursting with embarrassment, I cut it short."You know, your basic masturbation kit."

He covers his face with his hands as he peeked through the spaces of his fingers."New topic. Quickly."

"Okay," I take the cigarette and take a puff, exhaling soon after."Why don't you trust Hisao?"

The space between his fingers becomes wider."...You already know why."

My hand leaves my face as I bring the cigarette down by my side, tapping it lightly to let the excess drop off."No, I'm really clueless as to why. Explain."

"Well," He drops his hands from his face."First of all, he's the leader of a gang. That should honestly be enough to convince anyone not to trust him, but I'll continue anyways. His nick name is Venom, and I'm pretty sure he carries poison on his coat just in case he needs to slip someone something. His gang is growing by the months and his personality is scary. Listen, I'm just afraid that one day he'll do something to you that will hurt you or anything."

"Hisao, might be all of those things, but he wouldn't hurt me." I tap the cigarette again."Besides, now would be a good time to tell you..."

He raises an eyebrow."Akio-Chan, what are you talking about?"

I raise my eyebrows up briefly."Well, him and I...are in an relation...You should get what I'm saying now."

Kaedo-Chan was breathing heavily as he looked at me with fury."A relationship, Akio-Chan?!"

"Yeah..."

"Damn it, Akio-Chan!" He rushes over towards me and swings with his fist. I step aside quickly, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground."...Get over here so I can beat your ass."

I throw the cigarette down and crush it with my foot, snatching the orange light away from the end of it."Kaedo-Chan your being unreasonable! Why should it matter what he does or who he is!?"

Kaedo was on his knees and hands as he looked down at the ground, his hair falling in front of his face."...Akio-Chan...I...I just want you to be safe. That is all I ask and you go out and betray my words and continue to go out with him...It's like you don't care about what your doing to yourself..."

I close my eyes, picturing what my emotions had become. Black."...Because I don't Kaedo, I'm already far too gone. Even though I put myself in danger purposely, I won't let anything happen to you guys."

"Akio, you say you won't allow anything to happen to us, but..." He sniffs silently, letting me know that he was crying. So when he suddenly looks up at me with tears in his eyes, he lets me know that he really does care."By doing this to yourself!...Y-Your hurting me! Y-Y-Your hurting Koemi! Everyone that has been by your side, supporting you through everything is who your hurting! We stand by your side Akio-Chan encouraging you to keep going because once your older you'll be the vice president of Livid, but when you aren't even helping yourself how do you think we fucking feel!?"

After a moment of thinking, and looking down at each other, I finally know what to say. I narrow my eyes."...I've tried so hard, Kaedo. That's its nearly impossible for me to explain. I tried continuing my life without them, but when you lose someone that early, that soon. I-It takes something from you as well and it becomes hard to gain back. The love and happiness that was in me, in that 12 year old kid, isn't here anymore because when it happened, I got a grip on reality...In the end we all die, we all vanish and no one remembers our name-"

"Got damn it Akio! Unless you make something out of yourself no one won't remember your name!" He yells.

"I'm known as the kid that lost his parents in a fucking car accident! That's how people will remember me...and once my times up then I'll fade away from the face of the earth and be nothing but someone who existed and did nothing with his life..." My knees get weak and I fall to the ground with my best friend."...We live and then we die...We live and then we die...Where's the fun part in that?...Because even though I'm living, I feel as if I'm dead...I'm a walking corpse ready for his death..."

Kaedo crawls over to me and hugs me."No...Your not...Your life is just beginning and you've got so much to get ready for. Your just depressed about it, is all. But once you get over it, then you'll be able to move on. You need to cry, cry and move on."

"I can't...When I think about it, I become sad, but when I am depressed about it, I don't cry." I accept my friends generous hug and hug him back."...I'll try, Kaedo...I'll do better..."

"What about, Hisao?"

I don't say anything while I still hug him because even though I knew that the right thing to do would be to leave Hisao, part of me can't. That part of me is the side that is still angry and hurt, wanting someone one to comfort me and tell me it would be alright. Hisao never did any of that, but the way he kissed me and touched me made me feel like he cared...Could it be that I was only clinging onto him was because of that? But my Father told me once, never say you feel, but you know. And with Hisao, I didn't know, but I felt.


End file.
